1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility bags for carrying clothing and other items. In particular, the present invention relates to utility bags which are generally rectangular in shape and sized to fit into an athletic locker or under the seat of an airplane.
2. State of the Art
Utility bags for carrying clothing and other items are well known, and such bags have come in various sizes and shapes. Utility bags have been commonly used as carry on bags for airline travel. In addition, another major use for utility bags is for carrying athletic clothing and equipment. A patent search developed the following U.S. patents which are relevant to the present invention:
Feinberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,112, issued 4/14/1970 PA1 Leachman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,632, issued 3/17/1953 PA1 Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,478, issued 3/14/1916 PA1 Katz et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,873, issued 11/24/1983 PA1 Plough, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,268, issued 7/6/1982 PA1 Pfeiffer, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,072, issued 12/1/1981 PA1 Rabinowitz, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,637, issued 3/8/1977 PA1 Canton, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,010, issued 12/9/1975 PA1 Milette, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 227,946, issued 7/24/1973 PA1 Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 151,950, issued 12/7/1948
The bags of the prior art generally either open from the tops thereof, or open into two equal halves about a vertical hinge axis, or have one of the larger broad sides thereof pivot open about a horizontal hinge axis positioned in the bottom floor of the bag. Heretofore, there has been no disclosure of a utility bag capable of carrying clothing such as gym clothes, towels, shoes, personal grooming items, and sports apparatus such as tennis rackets, wherein the bag has a generally rectangular shape, has one of its smaller, rectangular, sides adapted to be pivotally opened about a vertical axis in one of the larger, rectangular sides, and is sized to fit conveniently into an athletic locker or under the seat of an airplane.